Sweet Sally Peaches
by MynameisnotNaomi
Summary: Tori's in need and Jade actually wants to help her. Being the stubborn girl she is, Jade won't stop until she finds out the truth. Um yeah my first fic so check it out, R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

I stare down at my lunch and grimace, asking myself again why I ordered chicken salad from the grub truck. The last guy who ate Festus's chicken surprise didn't come to school for a week after. They say he got mono. I walk over to the garbage can and chuck the black plastic container in. I'm not hungry anyway. Just as I'm sitting back down, none other than Vega sits down on the other side of the table with a grumpy look on her face. I smirk.

"Well someone's not happy," I joke. Tori just ignores me and eats her burrito. Enjoying this, I walk over to her side and plop down. Suddenly I notice something dripping into her food. I'm puzzled for a minute before I realize she's crying. _Tori's crying? _As prissy as she might be, I've never actually seen her cry.

"Tori?" I ask cautiously. I don't know what to expect. Will she lash out at me or something? Instead of yelling at me she just continues crying, sobbing louder, and the weirdest thing happens. I all of a sudden feel the need to comfort her. I've never wanted to help her before (or anyone for that matter) but now she just looks so sad and helpless. Usually I think it's funny because she's such a drama queen and makes things seem a thousand times worse than they are. But I know it's different this time.

I sigh, knowing what I'm about to do could ruin my reputation forever, and go for it, grabbing Tori's wrist and dragging her through the halls as people stare at the tears streaming down her face. We come to a stop in front of the janitor's closet (of course) and just as I open the door Vega rips her arm out of my grasp and takes off. Something, I don't know what, makes me follow her. All I can think is those three years in track really paid off, because I easily catch up with her. She collapses onto the lockers, giving up.

"Look Jade, I don't know what you're trying to do, but I'm not in the mood for any of your shit right now, okay? Go away!" she sobs. I stare at her with wide eyes. I'm sure Andre or Cat or someone has heard her cry, but I know for a fact no one has heard her swear. I don't even swear. We just aren't that kind of group.

"Tori, come on. I'm not gonna do anything. I just… wanna talk. Kay?" Kay? Why did I say kay? That's Cat's word. Ew. I hope no one heard that.

"No Jade. Why should I trust you?" I sigh.

"Because I'm not giving you a choice."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I definitely don't own Victorious or any of the characters. Or the actors, although sometimes I wish I did. (Not to be creepy.)**

* * *

Tori looks at me in confusion for a while and then realizes what I'm about to do and scrambles to her feet, but I'm too quick and I hug her around her waist, basically carrying her back to the closet. Tori's struggling and I'm wondering why I don't let her go, let her be sad. Is it that I actually care for once? Why now? Finally Tori and I are in the closet and I shove a chair in front of the door and take a seat on it.

Tori looks shocked "What the chiz was that?! You can't do that Jade! Let me out!"

"No. Tell me what's wrong,"

"Why? You can't just carry me into a closet and demand to know all about my life, okay? Open the door and let me out!" She's trying to pull me off the chair, of course to no avail. I just grab her wrists and push her into a sitting position as I take a seat on the floor across from her. _Tori really doesn't want me to know what's wrong. Why do I want to know what's wrong?_

"Tori. Please. I want to help you," I let the words leave my mouth and accept the fact that as of now, I do care about Tori Vega. I want to help little miss perfect. What has gotten into me? I feel her head thump against my chest and she's crying into my shirt. I pull her closer to me until she's in my lap. I'm whispering something like "It'll be ok" into her hair and even though I've never done this before, I must be good because her sobs are slowing down. She looks up at me and I can see she's in pain, but she's staring into my eyes with something like astonishment. She's astonished that I'm being kind to her. Of course I'm not showing it, but I feel guilty. She's shocked that I'm helping her. I'm bad-ass, cruel, ruthless Jade West.

"You can tell me what's up Tori. It's between us." I'm mentally crossing my fingers that she won't think this is some kind of sick joke. I'm overcome by guilt now, because that isn't below me. Tori scans my face before she speaks up.

"Okay."

I'm bad-ass, cruel, ruthless Jade West.

And suddenly I don't want be anymore.

* * *

**Oh hay thur. Hope you guys liked and THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING I never understood why reviews meant so much to fanfic authors and now I do! It's so encouraging! Please do it again! haha :) By the way sorry this chapter is so short. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys um forgot to mention that Beck and Jade are not dating in this story. Uh yeah and I'm sorry I suck because I can't write a long chapter. Anyway I think you'll like this one even though it's short.**

* * *

I never, in the two years I've known Tori Vega, thought that she would be sitting on my bed with me… Here we are though. After our little janitor's closet incident, I decided to bring Tori over to my place. She was a mess. We've been here for over an hour and she still isn't speaking up. I'm beyond impatient when Tori finally says something.

"Why am I here?" She asks simply.

"You're here because I brought you here, Tori! This is the first time I've seen you not bounce back and get happy again! You're here because I'm worried about you! This depressed Tori, this isn't you!" I end up yelling at her. Damn it, I scared her.

"Sorry," I apologize, kind of embarrassed. "It's true, though."

"So what? You being a bitch is an act? I don't get anything that's happened today!" She yells, Confused.

"No, Tori. I know I'm a… stop swearing. It's not an act. I just get really mad sometimes, okay? I was born that way. And honestly, today when I saw you crying, I started to feel differently. I know I'm never nice to you. But I never hated you either," The corners of Tori's mouth start to turn up.

"Really?" she asks quietly.

"Really."

Her little grin turns into a full on smile and she launches herself into my arms.

"Whoa there. Wait a sec," Just a minute ago, Tori was crying… Now she's happy Tori again. Isn't that what I wanted all along?

"What?" Tori's head cocks to the side.

"Didn't you have a problem we needed to talk about?" Tori sighs.

"Jade! The girl I've had a crush on for two years just told me she doesn't hate me and that she wants to help me! I think my problem is solved!" Tori beams, then her eyes go wide and she claps a hand over her mouth.

Oh my god.

Things are about to get real.

* * *

Tori just told me she has a crush on me. And now she's running down my stairs. Holy chiz.

"Tori! Wait!" I call. But the door slams, and I know there's no use in going after her. The truth is, I wouldn't know what to say.

Tori Vega has a crush on me.

* * *

**Lolyup. Who was expecting _that?!_ Not me. Like actually, I didn't know that would happen until like half an hour ago. R&R please..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola my friends, I've had an extreme writers block but I'm NOT gone! I just suddenly got the motivation to write this :)**

* * *

_TORI'S POV:_

I don't know where I'm running. Anywhere but here is good, really. My first instinct would be to go home, but my house is at least 10 miles from Jade's, and I'm too disoriented in the first place. I need to get my thoughts together. I find a little park and sit down on the bench. Did I seriously just tell Jade I liked her? Stupid, stupid girl. I mean, it would've come up eventually, but I was hoping it could be when we were old, we could just laugh about it and it would be quickly forgotten, a joke. But recently I've been terrified. I worry that maybe this isn't just a "phase," and maybe I'll _never_ get over Jade. So many hours have been spent thinking about her, trying to get through to her and knock down her walls. She's such a mystery. Like a locket, a timeless one passed down through generations just waiting to be opened. There's a difference though. Trinkets, even the most beautiful of them, get old. Jade never gets old.

I had a sliver of hope in my heart that Jade might like me. I doubt it, though. She didn't follow me outside. I wouldn't be surprised if she went on TheSlap and posted all about it. Jade may be the object of my affections, but that doesn't mean she's nice. Not by any means. However, in the past few days she's been-

"Vega!" My train of thoughts is interrupted by someone, unmistakably Jade, calling out to me. I look around the park, confused, until my eyes settle on a dark figure advancing towards me. I guess there's no point in running away now. Jade's like a wolf. She was on the track team for a while. I just wait quietly, looking down at the grass. Black boots come into my view.

"Hey, Jade," I say, my voice barely audible. The bench shifts as Jade sits beside me.

"Tori…" she says in a concerned voice. Here it comes. I brace myself for a rejection but instead I hear nothing. What's she doing dragging it out like this? Just get it over with! When she still says nothing, a tear tracks down my cheek, but has no time to go farther because a hand softly grips my chin while the other wipes the tear away. My gaze goes up to Jade's face, her lips, her porcelain skin. When our eyes lock, I know something's changed in that turquoise gaze, I see something so familiar yet so foreign. Something sparks inside me that I haven't truly felt for years. These hands aren't meant to caress me so softly, but they do and it feels right. It feels so good. A strand of my hair is pushed behind my ear, and the somehow inevitable happens, our lips meet in a kiss that should be captured on film, because in that moment the only ones here are me and Jade. We're on a park bench but it feels like we're on a stage. It's so fast, but... It's perfect. I taste mint, and coffee, and my whole body is tingling in excitement. There's something else too, I can't place it. I think of Jade's eyes.

_Hope._

* * *

**Isn't Jori great? ughhh. SO has school started for you guys yet? It's my first year of high school. I miss sleeping in.**

**MEOW**


End file.
